My First Partner
by runahime
Summary: Wajahmu yang putih mulus, rambutmu yang panjang dan indah membuatku selalu ingat pada dirimu.Walau kita sudah tidak bersama lagi, aku takkan pernah melupakanmu, my first partner... Sasori's POV! Warning: OOC! Fic tersingkat yg pernah Kiki buat. RnR, plis


**Fiuhhh, akhirnya saya kembali mengetik fict lagi…**

**Mohon di review dengan seikhlas hati.. :D **

**No Flame!**

**MY PARTNER**

**by :**

_**Haruno Rizuki-kun**_

**xxxx**

_Sudah berapa tahun kau pergi dari markas suram ini?_

_Aku terus berharap kau kembali ke markas suram ini.._

_Berharap.. dan terus berharap…_

_Berdoa.. dan terus berdoa…_

_Agar kau kembali kesisiku…_

_Soalnya.. Kau satu-satunya orang yang mau mengosek jamban di rumahku.._

_Orochimaru.._

Diacak-acak rambutnya yang berwarna merah itu sehingga bertebaran ketombenya ke lantai. Berharap Kisame, pria tampan itu membersihkan ketombenya. Yah, sudah jelas Kisame gak mau, soalnya ia lebih memilih mencari kutu di rambut Itachi daripada membereskan ketombe lelaki boneka itu.

Ia merenung dan mengumpet di bawah kolong tempat tidur sambil menatap foto itu. Foto gadis afrika dengan gigi taringnya berpose ala Julia Peres tanpa busana dengan mata bewarna hijau dollar.

"Ups, ini kan foto bokep koleksi si Pein!" ucapnya sambil mencampakan foto tersebut keluar jendela. Alhasil kena kepala author yang lagi main petak umpet bareng Budi Anduk.

Diambilnya foto itu diatas meja besi buatan India. Lalu kembali ia mengumpet. Kali ini ia mengumpet di dalam lemari bewarna janda.

Ditatapinya foto itu… Foto seorang waria blasteran ular dan kuntilanak. Dialah Orochimaru si Ratu Ular.

Seorang ilmuwan yang sangat ahli tentang ilmu keularan.

Sebelum menjadi seorang ilmuwan, dia adalah seorang mantan model iklan Sunsilk. Dialah partner-ku..

Partner-ku yang paling sempurna.

-

-

_Lihatlah rambutnya yang bewarna hitam berkilau... Rambutnya bagaikan sapu ijuk milikku.._

_Lihatlah kulitnya yang putih.. Seputih kain kafan milik Itachi.._

_Lihatlah bola mata kuningnya yang indah.. Sekuning warna pup Zetsu.._

_Lihatlah tubuhnya yang seksi itu.. Tubuhnya yang elastis seperti tanpa tulang.._

_Oh… Dirimu benar-benar sempurna…_

…_Sempurna kejelekan dan kehancuran di dirimu…_

_Walaupun Lebih jelek dan ancuran Kisame sih.. _o_O

-

-

"Aku akan tetap setia padamu…" gumamnya sambil mengecup foto tersebut. (Saia benar-benar mau muntah darah ngetiknya!)

"Sasori!" teriak seorang gadis berambut biru mendobrak lemari tersebut dengan kedua jempol kakinya.

"Astajim! Gue kira setan dari London!" teriak Sasori terkaget. Karena kagetnya, lengan sebelah kirinya terlepas. "Ada apa sih?"

"Elu yang apa-apaan! Kuntilanak jelek kayak gitu elu cium! Normal gak sih lo?" desis Konan sambil mengacungkan pisau ke arah Sasori. "Cepetan! Sekarang waktunya makan tengah malam!"

Sasori pun melangkahkan kakinya ke ruang makan. (Lebih tepatnya lagi sih ke kandang buaya).

Biasanya dia selalu digendong Oro ke ruang makan. Kali ini ia harus ngesot menuju ruang makan.

-

-

"Udah deh! Elo partneran ajah sama Zetsu…" bujuk Pein yang ke 999 kalinya sambil menyeruput teh asinnya.

"Gak mau! Gue tetap bakalan setia sama Oro!" jawab Sasori sumpek. Ia menggaruk-garukan kepalanya sehingga ketombenya masuk kedalam sup kadal miliknya. "Elo sih! Pake mecat-mecat si Oro dari Akatsuki!"

"Abis mau gimana lagi! Dia kepergok ambil duit tanpa sepengetahuan gue!" sambung Kakuzu yang langsung menatap Sasori dengan tatapan killer.

"Akhh! Duit seperak yang dicurinya pun elo hitung-hitungan! Itu pun karena dia mau beli sabun colek buat mencuci rambut elo!" jawab Sasori kesal sambil melirik Kakuzu tajam. Yang dilirik malah asik bercinta dengan pacarnya (baca : uang).

"Udah deh! Sekarang elo mau partneran sama siapa? Ntar biar gue atur." kata Pein penuh bijaksana.

"Sama Konan.." jawab Sasori innocent.

"Kagak!" sewot Pein yang langsung memeluk Konan. Alhasil Pein langsung disuruh makan kertas sama Konan.

"Pokoknya gue gak mau sama siapa-siapa! Gue akan tetap setia sama…"

DUARR! DUAR!

Semua genk Akatsuki terkaget melihat munculnya sesosok makhluk berambut ngejreng dengan burung tanah liatnya.

Sosok itu menuju ke hadapan Pein. "Ketua, jadi saya akan berpasangan sama siapa?" tanyanya dengan wajah super manis.

"Jadi kau Deidara, yang akan menjadi anggota Akatsuki yang baru!" kata Pein menarik nafas panjang. " Ya udah, lo gue pasangin sama Zet.."

"Sama gue! Sama gue aja!" teriak Sasori dengan penuh semangat. Matanya langsung berubah menjadi bentuk hati yang terbakar -?-.

GUBRAKK! Semua genk Akatsuki jawsdropped.

"Huh! Kirain tetap setia sama si Oro. Nyatanya, lihat banci ajah dah langsung disamber!" sewot Zetsu yang kesal karena calon partnernyasssss langsung disambar Sasori.

Dan sekarang partner barunya Sasori adalah Deidara, gadis India yang cukup memikat hati Sasori -?-.

Akhirnya, Sasori merobek foto Oro yang penuh dosa tersebut dan menggantikannya dengan foto Author… :p

**FIN**

**Oh My Jashin!! Saia bikin fict apaan ini?? Pairing SasoOro yang sangat diharamkan masyarakat! I hate U Oro-chan! –ngacungin samehada-**

**Saya sebagai anggota pembenci Oro, Ayo satukan Oro dengan Sasori! –disembur air liur Kisame-. Maksudnya, kita basmi makhluk kuntilanak blesteran ular itu! –nyiapin jimat anti Oro-**

**Saya mendapat ide ini waktu melihat rambut teman saia yang mirip rambut Orochimaru. Fu fu fu… (Tapi apa nyambungnya??) –mikir berat-**

**Ya sudah, gak usah pedulikan Oro. Yang penting endingnya indahkan.. –ngelirik kalimat akhir-. Gak nyadar reader telah mengacungkan kaus kaki busuk ke arah author.**

**Please, mohon reviewnya… :D No Flame!**


End file.
